The Trial
by Christina Pip-Palin
Summary: Prudence's point of view of Kit's trial...PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own The Witch of Blackbird Pond. Elizabeth George Speare does...sadface.**

**

* * *

**

Prudence's POV

Kit was on trial. A witch trial. All because of Mama. Poor Kit. This is all my fault. I had left the pretty hornbook in Hannah's house the day the other townspeople tried to capture Hannah. I was walking along the shore of the river, wondering if I could possibly do something to help Kit and praying that they wouldn't say she was a witch. All of a sudden, I heard a voice. A familiar voice. It sounds like, but it can't be...

"Hey Prudence! Prudence!" I turned and saw that it REALLY was Nat. I ran to him.

"Oh Nat! It's horrible! They've arrested Kit!"

"They arrested Kit? For what?"

"Mama accused her of being a witch and now has the entire town thinking Kit is one!" I said quickly. Nat looked as if he could break two of the Ten Commandments.

"Come on, Prudence. Let's go save Kit."

"But Nat, what can we do? You're banished and they won't even let me into the courtroom!"

"We'll find a way, Prudence. Chances are people in there won't recognize me at first, so we might have a chance." I reluctantly agreed to go, but I knew Kit needed help. Now. So Nat and Iran to the building in which the trial was taking place. A man announced us and the entire room went silent. Everyone turned to see who had come so late and what evidence we might have. Kit turned slowest of all and saw Nat. Her face brightened like the sun. Then she saw me. The blood drained from her face, her eyes widened. Mama screamed to get me out of the room. The magistrate said that I was protected and to step forward up to the table. Kit sobbed and cried to get me out of this horrible room, to take her to Hartford. When he ignored her, Kit sank down to her knees. The room started buzzing and then silenced. I stepped up to the table and looked straight up into Captain Talcott's eyes. They started to question me and I answered.

"Do you know this young woman?"

"Oh yes sir. She is my teacher. She taught me how to read."

"You mean at the dame school?"

"No, I never went to the dame school," I confessed.

"Then where did she teach you?"

"At Hannah's house in the meadow." Mama let out a piercing scream. I was going to get it tonight. They questioned me for a few more minutes, until Mr. Buckeley held up the copybook.

"Have you ever seen this book before?"

"Oh yes, sir. Kit gave it to me. I wrote my name in it." Mama, once again, yelled, saying I was bewitched. Bewitched my foot. Kit admitted giving me the book, saying she wrote my name once, then I wrote the rest. Here Father interjected, saying I was never bright. The magistrate asked if I could write my name again. I did and it was the most beautiful writing I had ever done. Father came and looked over my shoulder.

"Is that proper writing? Prudence Cruff, does it say, right out as it should?"

"Very proper writing, I should say for a child with no learning." After this was said, I was asked to read from the Bible. As I did, i saw Kit's face light up proudly. When I finished, Mama was about to say something, but Father jumped up, boasting about my reading. When Mama claimed I was bewitched, Father, for the first time ever, yelled at her to be silent.

"Hold your tongue, woman, I'm sick and tired of hearing about Prudence being bewitched. All these years you've been telling me our child is half-witted. Why, she's as smart as a whip. I bet it warn't much of a trick to teach her to read." Mama was shocked. Everyone was shocked. I held back a giggle, remembering this was serious. As Father continued his little speech, I was watching Nat and Kit. Kit was watching Father, while Nat watched Kit. He was so in love with her and she with him. Father withdrew the charges and Mama, being herself, claimed he was bewitched. Nat began to laugh and soon the entire room was laughing. Kit was innocent!

"That man! Isn't he the seaman?" Nat slipped out here. "The one who was banished for setting fire to houses? Thirty lashes they promised him if he showed his face again!" Kit begged for Nat to be spared and her uncle interceded on their behalf.

"They won't find him," I whispered. "He's got a fast little pinnace hidden on the riverbank. He told me to say goodbye to you if he had to hurry away." I explained to kit on how Nat knew of the trial. Tears ran down her face. Father came to claim me and take me home, telling Kit I would be okay. Mama was charged thirty pounds for slander. Serves her right. Thank the Lord God this is all over!


End file.
